In recent years, a technology called augmented reality (AR), which superimposes additional information on a real space and presents this superimposed additional information to a user, has been attracting attention. Information presented to the user in AR technology is called an annotation, and can be visualized using virtual objects in a variety of forms, such as text, icons, or animations. Annotations are usually displayed at positions associated with any real object shown in an input image.
When information is provided to the user through AR technology, it is important that visibility of the information is not lost. If there is a lot of presented information, visibility tends to be reduced as a result of too many virtual objects being superimposed on the image. Accordingly, the following [PTL 1] proposes improving the visibility of information by integrating a plurality of virtual objects into one collective virtual object.